<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rude Awakening by Aifrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817652">Rude Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit'>Aifrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Rarepair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Morning Cuddles, Relationship(s), Voidstrike, mild sex talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No class. No practice. No ROTC. In Anita's eyes, it's a perfect winter morning to lie in bed and be lazy with Renee. Well, it would have been if not for the interruption.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Rarepair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Rude Awakening<br/>Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)<br/>Rating: T for language and minor sex talk<br/>Prompt: Meet The Parents<br/>Words: 3131<br/>A/N: Written for Apex Rarepair Week on Tumblr. This is a loose continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835219">"Vulnerable"</a>. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anita only stirs awake because the cold body next to her snuggles further into her chest. Par for the course for a dark and early February morning on planet Typhon. Weather's much different than Gridiron, but not unwelcome if it leads to bare skin contact under thin sheets and a thick comforter. She pulls both up to shield them from the chill creeping into the bedroom. Damned window needs better caulking.</p>
<p>Renee shivers in her chest, buries a cold nose at the crook of Anita’s neck and shoulder. She's frigid, <em>freezing</em>. Anita grazes her bare back with her knuckles, traces her own name in the goosebumps that dot her skin. Told her to wear something to bed, but she insisted on nothing. Likes the bare contact. Anita didn't complain.</p>
<p>She murmurs in her sleep sometimes, says random, incomprehensible shit. Whiny. Not much of the sultry, deep voice Anita's used to. It's cute.</p>
<p>Renee moans, the lips at Anita’s neck parting to mumble a simple word, "Class…?"</p>
<p>Is she awake? Could be. Dreaming, maybe?</p>
<p>"Mm, mm,” Anita whispers back. “Got cancelled, 'member?"</p>
<p>"Good. Like sleepin' with you…"</p>
<p>Anita's heart flutters. No girl's ever told her that before. Always "'Nita, you're too hot" or "you snore when you sleep, love." This is only the… what, sixth time Renee's slept over since last semester? And no complaints yet? Goddamn miracle is what it is.</p>
<p>She feathers her fingertips down Renee’s back, grazes every ridge of her spine. It’s relaxing lying like this with no immediate obligations. Breathing in the lingering cherry blossom aroma of a late-night shower. Existing.</p>
<p>With her.</p>
<p>It’s beautiful. <em>She’s</em> beautiful. And maybe, just maybe, it’s time to take it a step further. Let the rest of the family meet her…</p>
<p>She closes her eyes, drifts closer to slumber. Yeah, they'd like her for sure. Monty and Zaiah'll clown Anita about it before they come around. Zeke will be confused and question her taste in women. Jackie already likes Renee. The parentals? Ma’s a wild card. Pops never cares who, long as they treat Anita right.</p>
<p>Doesn’t matter. Problem for the future. It’s still early. More time to sleep. More time to savor.</p><hr/>
<p>Buzzing rouses Anita from slumber. The sun's out now, rays peeking through the cracks in the blinds. She wipes the crust in her eye with the heel of her hand. Yawns.</p>
<p>Renee's hidden beneath the black comforter, still fast asleep and half-lying on top of her chest as inky hair spills off to her side. She's quiet as a mouse even as Anita trails fingers through her hair. How she sleeps through nearly anything, Anita will never know.</p>
<p>Lying here forever is as tempting as forbidden fruit, but forever in this bed with Renee isn’t promised. That text awaits her, and she’ll have to answer it eventually. Might as well get it over with now.</p>
<p>She grabs her phone from the night stand to the right. Turns the screen on. Three missed texts from Jackie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ayy don't forget</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma's on campus today</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hide ya gf fam lol</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait. She rereads them. Studies today's date.</p>
<p>Holy fuck. Holy <em>fuck</em>. Mama’s supposed to be on-planet today for medical business, high-profile meetings with other IMC surgeons or some shit. Anita must have mixed dates up in her head or… no, fuck it. No use lying to herself. Renee came over yesterday evening, and they got… distracted. Not much attention to spare with a makeout session between two movies.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" she hisses. "Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock! Knock, knock!</em>
</p>
<p>Anita's heart nose dives into the pit of her stomach as she rises to her elbows. How on Gridiron could she forget about her own <em>mother </em>visiting? This is bad. <em>So</em> bad.</p>
<p>Renee stirs awake and stares through tired, smoky-blue eyes and wild hair. Her fingertips tickle at Anita's ribs. "W-What? What's wrong? Who is that?"</p>
<p>"Uh, p-please don't freak out"-</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock! Knock! Knock!</em>
</p>
<p>-"but, my mom's here."</p>
<p>Renee shoots up, eyes wide and panicked as she glances from Anita to the bedroom door, and hisses, “<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>Anita scrambles and rolls off the bed, feet tangling in the sheets, and thumps onto the carpet face-first. She dabs at her aching nose as she stands and whips her head in search of clothes. She cringes at the knock and the woman’s voice from beyond the front door.</p>
<p>"Anita?"</p>
<p>Strong and firm with a touch of honey. Yeah, fuck. That's <em>definitely </em>Mama.</p>
<p>"Comin', comin'!" She snatches a pair of probably-clean basketball shorts, turning to Renee as she shrugs them on. "I'm sorry about this. I forgot she was coming."</p>
<p>Renee's brows furrow as she scans the room, pulling the sheets up to cover her midriff. "What am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Stay here," Anita says. "Put somethin' on just in case." The sports bra she threw off last night sits in the corner. She picks it up, pulls it on, adjusts it. "<em>Fuck</em>. I'm <em>so</em> sorry. I'll try to get her to leave, okay?" Anita plants a single but rushed kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>Renee nods slowly, sinking further into the bed under the covers.</p>
<p>Anita sprints out of the bedroom through her living room to the front door of her apartment. She peers through the peephole. Her mother stands there waiting with a hand on her hip. She mouths another swear before she opens the door to the wide grin on her mother’s face.</p>
<p>“Anita!” Mama beams. She's dressed in her best peacoat against the chilly Typhon elements. Her hair, fashioned in medium-length locs similar to Anita’s, lies wrapped up under an expensive, brand-name winter hat. She's a handful of inches shorter, but armed with a bear hug only rivaled by Pops, which Anita immediately returns. “Girl, what you still doin’ here? Ain't you got class? It’s almost eight!”</p>
<p>Her own absentmindedness blindsided her, but she <em>has</em> missed her mother, hasn’t seen her since winter break over a month ago. “Nah, class got canceled.” But this is a dire situation and that's too much info shared. She course-corrects. “I <em>was</em> just goin' to the library to study a bit, though. Lemme get ready and walk us out.”</p>
<p>Mama removes her gloves and puts a hand on her hip again, eyes racing over Anita as she ambles further into the apartment. "Nuh uh, you look like you just woke up. What- you think I don't know you? You slept in, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Anita scratches the back of her head and mumbles, "Yeah, a bit."</p>
<p>Mama's eyes roam around her apartment. It’s clean - her textbooks rest on the coffee table stacked neatly on top of each other, her backpack and all her shoes lie in their respective corners. The knit throw blanket on the couch is out of place, sure, but that’s only because Anita and Renee used it last night. Nothing’s left out in the kitchen either - no food or dirty dishes. And yet she stands in the middle of the living room, turning her nose up at whatever it is mothers turn up their damn noses at.</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow. "What happened? Go off to college and start cleanin' everything, huh?"</p>
<p>Anita leans against a counter in the kitchen area and shrugs.</p>
<p>"Never been this clean at home, you an' Jackie for damn sure. Lemme guess, you had company yesterday?"</p>
<p>As if Anita’s heart couldn’t sink any lower, it plummets, right into the fiery furnace of her belly. God, she is so damn perceptive. Williams’ family gift, Anita surmises. Yeah, she cleaned up because Renee came over, is that so bad? She plays it off with a shrug and quick wave of her hand. "Yeah, just… stayed up a little late."</p>
<p>Mama purses her lips, a sly smirk playing across her dark lips. She plants herself on the couch, one leg over the other. "Mm-hmm, right. So, when am I meetin' 'em?"</p>
<p>"Whatchu mean?"</p>
<p>"I swear you an' Jackie are twins. Can't lie for damn near nothin’." She laughs to herself. "A’ight. If we’re playin’ that game. Girl? Or is it your first guy?"</p>
<p>Anita sighs, rubbing her face in her hands.</p>
<p>"No, don't you roll your eyes at me. I'm serious!"</p>
<p>"Ma, can you not? Don't even <em>like</em> guys…"</p>
<p>Mama narrows her eyes. "'Nita, are you tryin' to tell me you alone right now? When I can clearly see someone's bag next to my foot?"</p>
<p>Renee’s bag rests in near-plain sight right under the coffee table. Okay. Busted. God, this is embarrassing. No sense keeping the act up, though. Again, she buries her face in her hands, cheeks burning as she mumbles, "She's in the room."</p>
<p>"I had a feelin’. So," Mama starts, lowering her voice. "How long has it been?"</p>
<p>Anita peers up at her. "Four months. Since October."</p>
<p>Mama's eyes widen as she nods slowly. Revelation washes over her face like a grand epiphany. Like she's known or suspected this whole damn time. It kind of pisses Anita off, but what does she expect? Her mother figures everything out eventually.</p>
<p>"No wonder you always smilin’ at ya damn phone."</p>
<p>Anita clicks her tongue. "Ma, come on…"</p>
<p>"You think I ain't noticed? The only time you laugh that much is with Jackie. Mama knows, 'Nita." Her voice softens. "I ain't seen you smile this much before."</p>
<p>Anita crosses her arms, shrugs. "Yeah, well… I like her… a lot."</p>
<p>She bites her lip and furrows her brows. There’s so much more to be said, and it’s obvious Mama reads that on her face, like she's waiting for her to continue. She's not one to press about these issues, but at this point? Fuck it. Anita's cornered.</p>
<p>"I can't describe it, Ma," she says, voice hushed. Mama leans in close, gets the hint. "Just… somethin' 'bout her, ya know? Feels like I met my soulmate. We get along, have dumb arguments, learn from each other. Like" - she scoffs, snickers - "last week she got mad at me for finishin' a show without her. Said she only ever wanted to watch it with me. Or whenever she tells me stuff about the new discoveries on planets in the Outlands. Don't understand half the science-y stuff, but… I like when she talks about it, ya know? She gets this cute, like, nerdy-determined look on her face. Same look she gets when I help her with planetary history. A-and she always listens when I go off about some military history with Gridiron or Typhon." Anita pauses and shakes her head. "I just… dunno, Ma, somethin’ 'bout her just feels… <em>right</em>."</p>
<p>"It's still early, 'Nita-"</p>
<p>"I know, Ma, can you please not judge me? That's how you and Pops felt about each other, right?"</p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> judgin’. And yes," Mama sighs, longing, "that's <em>exactly </em>what it felt like. Your daddy damn near swept me off my feet.” She chuckles. Her attention wavers for a spell, like she’s playing back the exact moment they met in her head. “But that ain't the point. Listen to me, baby girl. I know how you feel. Trust me, I do. If that's what you believe, then I trust you. I just don't wanna see you get hurt again."</p>
<p>Ouch. Anita remembers her last relationship well - the lying, the gaslighting, the cheating. Hard to forget any of that. She waves a hand, ridding herself of the haunting thoughts. "That was years ago. Almost end of high school."</p>
<p>"I know. But that last girl tore you to pieces on the inside, baby. I can't see that happen to you again."</p>
<p>Anita lowers her gaze. Mama cares about her, that much is blatantly obvious, but there's a level of protectiveness Anita almost wishes she didn't have. The last she needs is for her own mother to worry about her emotional state and dating life. She's almost twenty, dammit, she can take care of herself!</p>
<p>She ultimately sighs as Mama stands to meet her in the kitchen. "You just be careful, okay?" The gentle kiss to her forehead isn’t one of overprotectiveness, but of concern and love.</p>
<p>"I will. But this time. This time is so different. I mean that, Mama."</p>
<p>"I know you do." Mama hugs her again, tighter, warmer. "Now, can I meet her, or you gon' have her sittin' in the room all day?"</p>
<p>Anita chuckles. "Yeah. I want you to."</p>
<p>Finally, she pushes away from the kitchen counter to lead Mama back to the bedroom. With every step she takes, her heart hammers harder in her chest. She stops in front of the door, takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>What if Mama doesn't like Renee? She <em>hated</em> Anita’s last girlfriend. Then again, what does it matter? Renee's nothing like her. She's sweet, intelligent, respectful, loves to joke around but knows her limits. If anything, Jackie's a good enough indicator since he and Mama are so much alike. And Jackie really likes her. Maybe there's nothing to worry about there, but what if Renee doesn't like <em>her</em>? Ah, maybe she's being ridiculous. Renee's so patient and understanding, it's hard for her to dislike anyone.</p>
<p>"'Nita?" Mama calls.</p>
<p>She shakes her head. "Sorry, just thinkin'." Finally, she knocks once. "Hey, comin' in."</p>
<p>When she opens the door, Renee's sitting in the corner of the bed against the wall. She clutches her legs close to her chest as she scrolls through her phone on one hand. She swims in one of Anita’s basketball team hoodies, the sleeves threatening to roll past her wrists. Same issue with the basketball shorts. They’re big on her and end well past her knees. Her hair's no longer a mess, the wild and dark tresses now tamed and presentable. She peers up, eyes darting from Anita to Mama and back again.</p>
<p>"Hey, uh, Renee?” she starts, nails raking the back of her head. “This is my mom. Ma, this is Renee. She’s my girlfriend."</p>
<p>Renee's face reddens at the mention as she stands to offer a shy hand with a clear of her throat. "Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Mama accepts the offer, a sly smile creeping up. "You as well, sweetheart.” She glances at Anita with a twinkle in her eye. “She's more polite than the last one." She nudges Anita in the side. "Much cuter, too."</p>
<p>"Ma, come <em>on</em>."</p>
<p>Renee holds back a laugh as she sits back on the bed clutching a pillow.</p>
<p>"So, y'all been together for four months, huh? Time flies, doesn't it? How was the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835219">first date?"</a></p>
<p>Mama being nosy. Typical.</p>
<p>Before Renee opens her mouth, Anita interjects, "I don't think we need to talk about that right this moment, right? Can that wait, actually?" She raises pleading eyebrows at Renee, who only smirks at her and nods.</p>
<p>"Let’s talk about that in a bit. Right <em>now</em>? We need to talk about safety, because four months is past when things can get a little serious. I dunno if Anita told you, but I <em>am</em> a doctor and these things are important. Do you need any <em>condoms</em>? Either kind?"</p>
<p>Anita widens her eyes, then closes them, anger and embarrassment bubbling beneath the surface. "<em>Ma!</em>"</p>
<p>Renee averts her gaze, the blush on her face further reddening.</p>
<p>"How about dental dams? Diaphragms?"</p>
<p>Anita shoots her a glare, gritting her teeth. "Ma, <em>please</em>!" Her entire body burns at the mention, and Renee isn’t faring much better.</p>
<p>"Well," Mama glances between the two. "I can get plenty. Want y’all to be safe is all. You know that." She gives Anita another kiss on the forehead. "When's your next class again?"</p>
<p>"Not 'til eleven. For both of us," Renee chimes in, running a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>"Oh, good! Now, if y'all can get dressed in the next five minutes, I'll take you out to breakfast? I have time before my meetings, and it would be nice to get to know you, Renee."</p>
<p>Renee perks up and smiles, glances at Anita. “Sounds good. You in?”</p>
<p>Great, so much for sleeping in for longer. There’s no real reason to reject the offer, anyway. Free food and a much-needed meeting with Renee. Isn’t this what she wished for earlier?</p>
<p>Anita relaxes and gives in. “All right, be ready in a bit.”</p>
<p>Mama returns the smile and laughs to herself. It’s mirthful, genuine. A never-before-seen laugh for anyone Anita's ever dated. Good sign, if nothing else. The nervous ache in her core dulls.</p>
<p>“I’ll be waitin’.”</p>
<p>When Mama steps out of the room, the door whispers shut, and Anita collapses on the bed, groaning.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Renee asks. “She seems nice.”</p>
<p>Anita hisses, hushed, “That was <em>fucking</em> embarrassing!”</p>
<p>Renee chuckles, rubs her between the shoulder blades. Anita melts under her touch. It's comfort in the face of discomfort, and she appreciates the gesture, no matter how badly she desires to crawl under the nearest rock and die of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Maybe a little. But she obviously cares about you."</p>
<p>Anita rolls over. "I know she does, just… so openly?"</p>
<p>"I like that about her. She's direct and honest. I see where <em>you </em>got it from."</p>
<p>Anita scoffs, pushes Renee gently as her ears and cheeks heat up. "Yeah, okay. Speaking of… how much did you hear out there?"</p>
<p>Renee smiles wryly. "Truthfully? Uh… basically everything."</p>
<p>Fuck. No recovery from this. Anita's heart settles in the pit of her core like a molten rock. Being that vulnerable in front of her mother was difficult enough, especially considering previous relationships. She exposed her heart too early and too often in the past. Chalk it up to being young and dumb. But this? This time she’s confident in her feelings. It’s a shame that Renee had to hear them before she was ready to share.</p>
<p>"Hey," Renee whispers, crawling over to straddle her. "Let’s say I pretend like I didn't hear any of it. Would that be better? Whenever you're ready to talk about it, we can. You just let me know, okay?"</p>
<p>Anita’s heart flutters in her chest. A considerate solution that gives her time to process. It’ll work. When she nods in agreement, Renee leans in as Anita recoils.</p>
<p>"How about we brush our teeth first?"</p>
<p>Renee laughs as she wraps her hair in a loose ponytail from the tie on her wrist. “Sounds like a plan. Besides, your mom’s <em>really</em> nice, and I’m <em>really</em> hungry right now.”</p>
<p>Can’t argue with that. A smile creeps across Anita’s lips as Renee dismounts and searches for last night’s clothes strewn about the room. That’s it. No fights, no fussing, no prying into her thoughts. Renee’s so understanding and empathetic it’s impossible to comprehend. Was it luck or fate that brought them together over a year ago?</p>
<p>As Mama herself would say, it's a blessing in disguise. No amount of questioning or analysis will change it. It’s not difficult to fathom either; Anita believes it with every fiber of her being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>